


Ich liebe dich.

by liilaa



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Einladung, Hochzeitsfeier, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilaa/pseuds/liilaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukasz ist hoffnungslos verliebt in seinen Teamkollegen Marcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich liebe dich.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe nichts gegen Jenny. Sie ist eine wunderschöne Frau und kommt sympathisch rüber.
> 
> Wörter: 1.107

Lukasz‘ Sicht

„ _Einladung zur Feier von unserem 3. Hochzeitstag_ “, las ich auf der Karte und musste instinktiv schlucken.

Nicht auch noch das.

Nicht nur, dass ich hoffnungslos in Marcel verliebt war, nein, jetzt durfte ich mir auch noch mit Ansehen wie er und Jenny einen auf verliebt machten.

Eigentlich hatte ich nichts gegen sie, aber sie hatte nun einmal das, was ich nicht hatte.

Seufzend legte ich die Karte beiseite und setzte mich an den Küchentisch, denn eigentlich wollte ich frühstücken.

Doch dann war mir aufgefallen, dass ich meinen Postkasten gestern nicht mehr ausgeleert hatte und nun hatte ich keinen Hunger mehr.

Super.

Also nahm ich meinen Kaffee und stellte mich auf die Terrasse.

Der Wind wehte mir um die Nase und ich schaute in den Hof.

Wie sollte ich das schaffen?

Denn ich war kein guter Lügner und meine Gefühle verstecken, wollte ich erst gar nicht versuchen.

Das würde sowieso nicht klappen.

Ich nippte an dem Kaffee.

Absagen konnte ich aber auch nicht.

Schmelle war einer meiner besten Freunde und er würde gekränkt sein, wenn ich nicht kommen würde.

Also musste ich wohl oder übel hingehen.

Seufzend trank ich wieder von dem Gebräu in der Tasse.

X X X X X X X X X X

Puh, das Training war echt anstrengend gewesen.

Aber es hatte sich gelohnt, schließlich wollten wir gewinnen.

Ich packte meine letzten Utensilien in meine Sporttasche und schulterte diese, bevor ich meinen Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche kramte.

„Lukasz?“, hörte ich die Stimme, die mein Herz zum Schmelzen bringen konnte.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm: „Ja, Schmelle?“

„Du hast noch nicht gesagt, ob du zur Feier kommst. Es wird langsam Zeit, denn es ist ja schon nächste Woche“, meinte er und zog sich dabei seine Jacke an.

„Oh, habe ich noch nicht? Sorry, habe ich wohl vergessen. Aber ja, ich werde da sein“, antwortete ich und setzte ein gefälschtes Lächeln auf.

Denn eigentlich hatte ich dem Ganzen ausweichen wollen.

Pech gehabt.

„Okay, gut“, sagte er und drehte sich dann wieder seinem Platz zu.

Ich ging daraufhin zu meinem Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

X X X X X X X X X X

Heute war es endlich soweit.

Mein Hemd zuknöpfend, stand ich vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mich.

Nicht zu schick aber auch nicht zu lässig.

Gute Mischung.

Ich zog mir Schuhe und Jacke an und steckte meinen Haustürschlüssel sowie mein Handy in die besagte Jacke.

Als ich ankam an dem Restaurant sah ich, dass schon fast alle da waren.

Nachdem ich das Auto abgeschlossen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg hinein und wurde auf der Hälfte des Weges prompt von Marcel angerempelt.

Verwundert sah ich ihn an: „Hey, solltest du nicht da drin sein und deinen Hochzeitstag feiern?“

Ich sah ihm sein Unbehagen an und wollte dann wissen: „Marcel, was ist los?“

Doch wieder bekam ich keine Antwort.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen“, versuchte ich es noch einmal und dann endlich machte er den Mund auf: „Ich kann das nicht“

„Was kannst du nicht? Du musst schon etwas mehr reden, wenn ich es verstehen soll“, sprach ich auf ihn ein.

„Können wir zu dir fahren und ich erzähle dir alles?“, sah er sich um, bevor er mich ansah.

„Wenn es sein muss. Aber was ist mit den Anderen und vor allem Jenny?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen.

„Da lasse ich mir schon etwas einfallen. Aber bitte lass uns erst einmal zu dir fahren“, antwortete er und dann liefen wir gemeinsam zurück zu meinem Wagen.

Wohl war mir nicht dabei, aber was sollte ich machen?

Er wollte sich mir anscheinend anvertrauen und ich konnte natürlich nicht „Nein“ sagen.

Aber was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich kein offenes Ohr für meine Freunde hätte?

Ich parkte vor meinem Haus und wir stiegen aus.

Die Tür schloss ich im Handumdrehen auf und wir streiften uns Jacke und Schuhe ab an der Garderobe.

Die ganze Fahrt hatte er nicht ein Wort gesagt und langsam machte ich mir Sorgen.

Es musste wirklich etwas Großes sein, wenn er nicht redete.

Wir ließen uns auf meine Couch fallen und es herrschte dann erst einmal Stille zwischen uns.

„Lukasz, dass was ich dir jetzt erzähle, bleibt unter uns, ja? Nicht einmal Mats oder Neven habe ich das erzählt“, fing er auf einmal an und ich nickte.

Was würde jetzt kommen?

Wenn er noch nicht mal Mats eingeweiht hatte und der war sein allerbester Freund, dem er alles erzählte.

„Ich-Ich und Jenny lieben uns nicht und haben uns auch niemals geliebt“, platzte es aus ihm heraus und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Wie bitte?“

„Du hast richtig gehört, Lukasz. Das ist alles Fake. Ich liebe sie nicht und ich werde sie niemals lieben“, sagte er wieder und ich dachte immer noch, dass ich mich verhört hatte.

„Aber warum hast du sie dann geheiratet? Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn“, runzelte ich die Stirn und er seufzte: „Ja, ich weiß, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich bin schwul, Lukasz. Das wäre doch irgendwann  aufgeflogen! Ich musste mir einfach eine Alibi-Frau zulegen!“

„Ach Marcel, da hätte es doch andere Auswege gegeben. Schließlich muss ich auch irgendwie klar kommen mit der Homophobie in der Liga, das ist auch nicht immer einfach für mich“, erklärte ich.

„Wie? Bist du auch-?“, fing er an und ich unterbrach ihn lachend: „Ja, ich bin auch schwul“

Bevor ich noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, legten sich seine Lippen auf meine.

Nachdem meine Überraschung abgeklungen war, erwiderte ich den Kuss.

Nach Luft ringend, lösten wir uns widerwillig voneinander.

„Was war das denn?“, fragte ich ihn.

„Das was ich schon immer machen wollte. Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, bevor sich unsere Lippen wieder miteinander verschlossen.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, brachte ich hervor zwischen zwei Küssen.

X X X X X X X X X X

**5 Jahre später**

„Ich frage Sie, Marcel Schmelzer, wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Lukasz Piszczek zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Dann antworten Sie bitte mit Ja“, fing der Standesbeamte an.

Ich sah meinem Liebsten in die Augen und er erwiderte das magische Wort, dann steckte er mir meinen Ring an den Finger.

„Gut, und nun frage ich Sie, Lukasz Piszczek, wollen Sie den hier Anwesenden Marcel Schmelzer zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Dann antworten auch Sie bitte mit Ja“, wurde nun auch ich gefragt.

Ich lächelte meinen Geliebten an und erwiderte das Ja und steckte auch ihm seinen Ring an den dazugehörigen Finger.

„Ich erkläre sie hiermit zu Ehemann und Ehemann. Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen!“, meinte der Pfarrer.

Ich kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und verband unsere Lippen miteinander.

Endlich begann mein neues Leben mit dem wunderbarsten Menschen auf der Welt.


End file.
